


Feeling Like Captain America

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Cosplay, Costume Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Cassie were on the run from Division for years, and got close in that time. They've learned to take advantage of <i>any</i> downtime they could get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Like Captain America

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



Somehow, in the years since Nick Gant and Cassie Holmes were able to keep the R16 samples away from Division, the agency hadn't tracked them down. Nick was a half-assed second generation Mover and Cassie was a world class second generation Watcher. Neither had any formal training, though Cassie had a better idea of how to develop her skills further.

Carver's death had given them a few months' breathing room. Other agents came in to chase them in his wake, so merely staying off the grid was never an option. Nick talked about trying to break Kira out of their grasp, but Cassie saw far too many ways for them to die. She managed to Push a message into an agent hunting them, telling them she was working on bringing Division down from the inside, maybe help get Elizabeth Holmes out. There weren't many messages sent that way, but there were enough to help reassure Nick that she was still alive.

At the moment, the two were hiding in a small country home in Thailand. Their current benefactor had no idea he was helping them; he hadn't been in the house in months, and was usually not even there. The house was present mostly to establish residency in Thailand, and hefty bribes kept nosy police away. The owner had once helped Pinky evade Division goons, so this was assumed to be all right, too.

Their anonymous benefactor apparently was a huge Captain America fan, collecting memorabilia and keeping it in one room of the house. The entire space was set up like a museum. Or a shrine, if the remnants of burnt candles indicated the level of reverence he had for the legendary figure.

"Did you See all this?" Nick asked, looking around the room in awe.

"I checked far enough ahead to know we don't get shot at, we're able to get to the market safely, and eventually we meet up with Emily." Cassie grinned at the vintage photos of the Howling Commandos next to a replica of the famous shield. "You know, you look a lot like him."

"Tall and blond, I guess," he replied with a grin.

"Hey. Pick up the shield, see how you look."

"Cassie..."

"C'mon. Might as well have some fun, Nick. Nobody chasing us for a change. Enjoy it," she wheedled, grinning at him.

Nick didn't need _too_ much prompting. He gingerly picked up the shield and held it in front of him, using his left hand to balance its weight. "Damn, this thing is heavier than it looks," he told her, laughing a little nervously.

Cassie snickered and then openly laughed at his aggrieved expression. "But you look so good with it." She paused, head tilted to the sight as she contemplated him. "How much sex do you think Captain America got because of the shield?"

"The _shield?"_ Nick asked incredulously, dropping it down to waist level. "That's hardly sexy, Cassie."

"You're right," Cassie said with a nod, looking over his body appreciatively. "It had to have been the uniform."

"No way. The uniform is _awful_ to look at. Who would want to fuck a walking American flag?" he scoffed.

"When the flag looks as fuckable as he did?" she replied, pointing to the pictures. "No way he was a virgin."

"Yeah, well, right here," Nick pointed out, tapping the biography that was meticulously framed and mounted near the shield's mounting hooks. "See? It says he was sickly."

"People with asthma have sex!"

"Yeah, but look at the poor kid," Nick said, tapping the biography again. "Sick often, 95 pounds soaking wet, tried forever to get into the army and he was rejected. And those guys will take just about _anybody_ they could get... I dunno. Can't see girls lining up to bang him."

"Once he got the uniform, though," Cassie said, tapping the after photo. "C'mon. Tights and _booty shorts."_

"You know what, I feel _weird_ discussing the love life of a dead man," Nick huffed, moving to replace the shield on its hooks.

Cassie laid a hand on his arm and batted her eyes at him. "C'mon, Nick. Why don't we play Captain America, huh? All this stuff is right here..."

"This is _stupid,"_ he started saying, frowning.

She pressed herself against him, rubbing her breasts across his chest. "It'll be fun. You can be the hero, I'll be your adoring, number one fan. 'Oh, Captain,'" she began in a falsetto, batting her lashes crazily at him. "You're my hero. However can I repay you for saving me?"

Nick laughed and pulled her closer. "You're crazy," he murmured before leaning down to kiss her. She responded when he swiped his tongue across her lips, then pulled back. "Cassie..."

"Don't break character!" she squealed. "God, you would suck at cosplay."

"I'm better at taking out Division goons."

"Yes, you are," she replied, kissing him.

Nick laughed again and kissed her back, the replica shield still on his arm. He banged it into her when he tried to maneuver his arms around her.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Cassie," he murmured, contrite. "I told you, this thing is heavy."

"Well, then, I think you'd better try making it up to me," she purred.

"Right here in the memorabilia room?"

"How else can you keep in character?"

"Sometimes, you're demented."

"And you're a stodgy old man."

"Channeling Captain America?" he offered.

"The man hunted down Nazis and was really good at it. _You_ are hunted by men who want to do all sorts of experiments on you."

Nick pulled a face. "Not exactly sexy."

"Well, then, be a Captain. Be a sexy manbeast and start with the kissing."

Snickering, he pulled her close again. "That, I can do easily. Lemme show you."

It was a languid, slow kiss, all lips and tongue. Cassie smiled against his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Mmm. Captain, you sure do know how to kiss."

"Lots of practice. That's the American way, isn't it?"

Cassie burst out laughing. "Oh my god, Nick! That is just _awful!_ Not sexy at all!"

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and swung her in a circle. "Aw, c'mon. you _love_ my cheesy lines."

"Do not!"

Nick affected a slow drawl. "You love the lines."

"You are crazy," she replied, rolling her eyes. Still, the corner of her lips quirked.

"And you're crazy about me."

Cassie pulled back and tilted her head to the side as if thinking about what her answer would be. "Hm. I wonder about that sometimes."

"You wouldn't stick with me otherwise," he pointed out.

"Maybe I like being the smart one," she snarked.

"You're definitely the cute one," he offered, sliding his hands down her back to cup her ass.

"Oooh. Good one," Cassie said, grinning at him. "Okay, maybe you have some awesome lines."

"I thought so," he replied, pulling her up a bit. She was on her tip toes, and he ducked down to kiss her again. It was a soft one, his tongue sliding across her lips and then between them.

Cassie shifted back to the soles of her feet, breaking the kiss. "Feeling like Captain America yet?" she asked in an amused tone.

"I could get used to this," Nick allowed with a playful grin. "But the shield would make an awful pillow," he added.

"Good thing we're not going to sleep," she replied, hooking her hands into his waistband. She gave it a playful shake, then started to unbutton the top button on his jeans. She startled when her hands flew away, Moved at his will. "Hey!"

"Take it slow, Miss Cassie," Nick drawled, his grin indicating that he was starting to get a little more into character. "Can't have you join a party that won't last."

"Okay, you may have a point," she said with a smile.

"So... Ladies first," Nick announced before moving back to kiss her again. Her hands were still Moved to the side, as if she was bound in place, so Cassie couldn't undo his jeans or tug at his body in impatience. He knew her far too well by now.

"Not fair. Captain America would be all about fair!" Cassie complained.

"He would," Nick murmured as he moved to mouth at her jaw. "But remember? Ladies first? He'd be the kind to let a lady come once or twice before putting that genetically enhanced dick anywhere. Don't you think?"

"I take it back. You have _awful_ lines," she teased in response.

Nick palmed her breasts through her shirt. "I thought I had a point about going slow."

Cassie's breath caught. Her breasts were usually pretty sensitive, but they were even more so now that she was turned on. "Only if the slow goes anywhere."

"Oh, I'm sure that I can think of something," Nick murmured, moving to kiss her neck. "Captain America was a brilliant tactician." He nibbled at her skin, rubbing her breasts all the while. "Very loyal. Very thoughtful. Singlehandedly saved the day many a time."

"Gonna save my day, then?" she asked breathlessly.

"Thing of it is, you're not a damsel in distress," Nick told her as he moved to pull off her shirt. "Damsel? Oh yeah," he said, leering at her playfully. "But you aren't the type to stay in distress."

"That is a fantastic compliment. Thank you."

Nick grinned up at her as he took off her bra. "You're very welcome, Cassie."

She gasped in pleasure as he moved to suck on a breast, licking and laving at the nipple. Her arms were fixed at her sides now, her shirt and bra straps caught. He hadn't let her Moved hands go, so she was practically pinned in place, at his mercy.

It was hot, and he knew how much she liked it.

Nick paid careful attention to each breast, slowly licking and sucking until each nipple was oversensitized and drawn to a point. Cassie moaned and panted, head thrown back and eyes closed to savor the sensation. His hand roamed over, one at her back and one caressing her thigh through her jeans. His fingernails, short and blunt, scratched lightly at her spine, making her shiver in delight.

Dividing his attention, Nick kept her hands in place and Moved the button and zipper of her jeans, then pulled then down. His hands were at her peaked nipples, stroking and gently pinching them. The slightly rough treatment had her moaning, shifting her legs slightly to help him take off her jeans and panties. He obliged her once he got her shoes off, until the only thing she was wearing were her socks, bra and shirt twisted around her arms. He kissed his way down from the valley between her breasts, until he reached her belly button. Nick dipped his tongue inside for a brief moment, tickling her, then dropped down to lick at the mound between her legs.

Cassie moaned throatily as his lips and tongue moved over her flesh, teasing and licking. He knew what she liked by now, having tried quite a few variations since her sixteenth birthday, but sometimes even the simple pleasures in life were more than enough.

Shifting position, Nick moved her legs a little wider apart so he could thrust his tongue into her, then up against her clit. Cassie moaned, pushing against his will so that she could run her fingers through his hair. Or pull it, as she tended to do. Nick kept his mental grip tight on her hands, keeping her in place.

Nick fondled her as he licked up into her, hitting all the spots he knew to get her really going. Cassie made mewling noises, hips jerking against his mouth, and she cried out when he sucked on her clit or tongued it. He kept going until she came with a cry, a shiver rolling through her. His jaw ached, but the utterly wrecked look on her face was worth it.

Letting go of her hands, Nick grinned as Cassie crashed down to her knees. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer for a kiss. It never mattered if she could taste herself in his mouth, only that she kissed him so hard she was practically breathing in his breath.

Cassie peeled off his clothes, kissing his skin as it was revealed. Nick laughed at her eagerness, then pushed her onto her back. "You act like we're in a rush."

Her reply slid into a moan when he slid his fingers into her, slicked with her own juices and the intense licking. "Oh, Nick..."

"Wait, weren't we pretending I'm Captain America?"

Cassie grasped his free arm. "Right there. Cap," she added, remembering their game.

Pleased with himself, Nick kissed her, fingers still buried inside her, thumb at her clit. He stopped when she clenched down tightly over him, and she made a disappointed noise.

"You sure this is good enough, Cassie? Or maybe you need a little more?"

She growled and pushed him aside, then onto his back. She threw off the shirt still tangled around her arms, flinging the bra aside as well. Then she grasped his erect cock, guiding it into her once she straddled him. Nick held onto her hips loosely, licking his lips as he looked up at her. Cassie started slowly, but did speed up over time. Her pants and moans were intoxicating, delicious to hear. The sound went straight to his cock. "Not gonna last long," he warned her.

Shooting him a filthy smile, Cassie clenched down hard. "Then you'll have to make it up to me."

The sensation and sight of her was amazing and the throaty purr sent him over the edge. Nick spilled into her with a groan, hips jerking erratically.

Gradually, Cassie slowed down, then pouted at him. "That all you've got?"

"Eh. Just say Captain America's a virgin or something," Nick wheezed. "No stamina at all."

Cassie chuckled and ran her fingernails lightly over his chest. "Then we'll just have to deflower Captain America. Again and again and again and again and again... It would be a crime to let your fine self go without a good fucking."

Nick laughed and tightened his grip on her hips. "In that case, it's a good thing I'm really feeling like Captain America right now." He pulled her down for a kiss, laughing against her mouth.

This was a vacation, just a quiet interlude until they had a lead to take down Division. They had to cherish these moments while they could.

The End


End file.
